Burned
by Ninth Lady
Summary: {Vignette} Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned.


Burned

By Ninth Lady

**-**

**WARNING! SPOLIERS AHEAD! I DUNNO WHERE THEY COME INTO THE MANGA, BUT BEWARE IF YOU ARE A SPOILER-FREE-HOLIC!**

A/N: Okay, this idea came to me one day when I was reading some information about Neji (a little background here), and I read that he hated the clan because he thought that Hiashi (Hinata's father) had sacrificed Hizashi (Neji's father) to the Cloud. When in actuality, Hizashi freely sacrificed himself to save his twin brother. Nice, huh.

Thus, Hiashi did not tell Neji because he wanted to wait until "Neji was ready" so he let him believe...well, what Neji believes. But, Hinata was almost disowned in favour of her younger sister, Hanabi, and she was given one of the worst Senseis, but Neji was given one of the best. Not fair, eh. Well, read and see where it leads!

**-**

**Burned**

My resolution had never wavered before now. But now that has all changed.

I could hear Hiashi-sama talking to me...but I had stopped listening. My mind wandered back through the ages of my life...or at least it felt that way.

I closed my eyes to allow the memories to wash over me, and perhaps, redeem me.

As a young child, I hated the Souke for being the main family...and for killing my father. I could not understand why he had to die instead of Hiashi-sama.

Hate ran through my blood like a drug; it allowed me to push forward and discover my true talents.

Every day, I would remind myself of how horrible they were and how I was a "caged bird."

Now, I for the first time, I feel as if someone has taken off my blinders.

Hm, the world looks different when you canfocus something other than yourself.

I now know that my father sacrificed himself out of love for his twin. Such a foolish emotion is love...it forces us to sacrifice ourselves for another person, without any need for a reason. I cannot comprehend it...perhaps because I never felt that way. Love simply got in the way of my goals.

My goal was to break free of the ever-present Clan.

My father died to **save** his brother's life then my uncle practically **disowned **my cousin because she was not considered strong enough; she was replaced by her younger sister.

Even I have to admit that was cold.

I once mocked her for daring to fight her destiny, for believing that she could change. Yet she did, right before my eyes.

But I did not glance back. Destiny is unchangeable and mine was set.

My destiny was bigger than hers, the little cast-off. Who cared about the fate of a shy girl who had a crush on the loudest Genin of our class? I didn't, and I considered her so weak that she was inferior to me...not even worthy of holding the title 'Hyuuga.'

Kami...how can I have been so blind?

I hated a family who gave me everything except the title of 'heir'. I hated a family who let me hate them in order to protect my precious feelings.

Kami...she was the one who should have hated the Clan.

Hyuuga Hinata was the one who should have shouldered years of anger and resentment for being so cruelly cast off like lint. No worse, like **dirt**.

**She** was the one who had been hurt with no regard for her feelings or potential. The iniquitous dice had already been cast; Hinata-sama had no place here even before she had a chance.

But still, she has more strength then me, I who am the genius of the Clan, the number one Rookie Genin of our class.

Instead of resenting the clan, Hinata-sama moved on and trained herself. She did not let the pain keep her down – no,she didn't let **fate** keep her down. She didn't fight the very people who had spat on her. She never said a bad word when they deserved it...

I have never felt ashamed of myself before. How could one previously insignificant girl make me feel ashamed?

Why...? Perhaps, because...

**...Hinata-sama showed more strength because she could forgive them for their actions.**

She has now taught me something that I should have learned years ago; something that would have saved me so much grief...

Kami, how I wish I had learn that quote years ago:

**.:Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned:.**

**Fin**

**-**

A/N: The quote is one spouted by the wise Buddha. Please do not flame, constructive criticism and praise are quite welcome, but idiotic flames shall be thus ignored.


End file.
